


《永昼》

by dblade0630



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblade0630/pseuds/dblade0630
Summary: -昼夜两部曲下半部
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo, 麦藏





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 「第一件事，你所要知道的。
> 
> 我将这本日记传承下来，坚持书写，如今它只剩下了最后几页。在大多数人的眼中我可能会搞混语法，分不清Professor里有几个“s”，那么，看到了吗，你们这群混蛋们，我做到了，从一个屁股在椅子上待不过十秒的好战之徒进化成了现在这幅模样，戴着老花镜等待墨迹干透，桌边上标满了Deadline的日期。
> 
> 与此同时，第二件事。」

早上七点，雾气弥漫，他和源氏在钟楼的废墟北边找到了他们所要寻找的人。岛田半藏坐在一块破碎的地毯上，犹如丹麦渡船般猩红的颜色洒在他裸露的肩膀，麦克雷皱了皱眉，他闻到一股腐败的血腥味。

算来那应该是他们第三次接触，第一次是无聊的自我介绍，第二次是靶场里偶然的问好，第三次则是这一次，半藏擦着他的弓箭，经历过爆炸的头发被烧焦了一小撮，不过那并不能影响他出色的脸孔。

弓箭手对于他们的靠近没有任何反应。

“哥哥，不会再有下一次了。”源氏没有给他先开口的机会，“我明白你在想什么，我比任何人都清楚你所谓赎罪的方式，你想死？很好，那你得先问过我。”

半藏沉默不语。麦克雷望着他们，有点来不及思索：“我觉得我应该回避一下。”

“不用了。”

弓箭手只是简单的扫了他一眼。

“我很好，谢谢你们的及时支援。”

他转而背身离去。

那一次的接触给杰西·麦克雷留下很深刻的印象，当然多半时间他都只是在听源氏抱怨他兄长的固执、越发猖狂的自毁倾向。他没有时间想太多，直到那个极夜来临，他看着半藏离他越来越远、越来越远…………

他从未如此后悔过一件事，那就是，他早就该在他转身离去的下一秒拥抱上去。

CH.1

一扇门打开，再合上。  
囚徒抬起头，看着他信步走了进来，扔下一摞不薄不厚的报纸。

“早上好。”棕发的中年男人率先问好。

加布里埃尔·莱耶斯的身体从紧绷的状态里恢复，他张望四周的摄像头，注视它们像白色的陶瓷按钮一样微微旋转。他的学徒、旧友、宿敌——杰西·麦克雷找了个位置坐了下来，摊开报纸逐行阅读，就好像那属于旧时代的纸质媒介上还有什么能令人身心亢奋的消息。

“平安夜快乐，他们也应该给你的牢房里挂上点圣诞袜。”

“你可以把这些想法写在意见薄上，前提是他们真的有那个东西的话。”

一年即将到头，三百六十五天过得不算平安，也不算波荡。温斯顿在冬至之日以守望先锋全员的名义签署了Baldur协议，自此，世界范围内最为庞大的维和组织，也同那些群众自发的反/战团体一样全部归于瑞士政/府控制，他们拥有了更为完善的基地设施、更为充沛的人力，第一次智械战/争期间所遭受的诋毁被一一翻案，含屈而死的特工们得以正名，每个人的名字都被刻在了同日奠基的日内瓦纪念碑上。

麦克雷弹了弹烟灰，他已经老了许多，或许该少抽点烟了。

“今天又有什么新闻？”

“教堂翻新，圣诞游行，大西洋边的防战固环线作为旅游景点保留下来，嗯……除此之外，让我看看，禅雅塔被英国女皇封了爵位，感谢它在人机和平领域作出的贡献，噢，守望先锋的成员们都到场了，你可以看看这张照片里莫里森剃了头的傻样。”

“不用看我也知道。”莱耶斯瞥了他一眼，“那么你呢，邀请函上没有写你的名字？”

“不了，我还有事要忙，战争虽然结束了，但士兵们的PTSD才刚刚发作呢。”他开了个玩笑，希望莱耶斯不会真的认为他也染上了这种心理疾病，“平安夜前我收到一封邮件，是驻芬兰分部人发过来的，他们说在永库尔松湖附近发现了濒危动物的踪迹，派我去把它们抓起来扔到濒危生物繁殖基地去。”

“我以为你快成为一个动物保育员了。”

“是濒危生物保育员。”麦克雷挺直身体，“战争结束后我们这些老兵总得有点事做，政府才不会白白赡养一群啥都不干的废物，那些老家伙没准也都盼着我们各个旧伤复发、一蹶不振。”他边说着，也一样望起了四个角落里的摄像头，上帝保佑他这些抱怨的话不会被某个小肚鸡肠的政客听到。

“好吧，环保使者。”莱耶斯这么称呼他，“这次他们派你去抓什么？”

“雪原狼，十多年前我还见过他们，在一片靠湖的雪地里，那时一只跛了脚的都能把我揍得落花流水。真是没想到它们也快灭绝了，更没想到我得再次去那冻死人不偿命的地方。”

牛仔抽完了第二根雪茄，瞳孔跟随着烟雾转动，莱耶斯接过他手中的报纸卷成圆筒状，压平再折叠，最终丢弃在桌角。

“我听说过那件事，你在一场雪崩里活了下来，但同时你失去了所有队友。”

“没想到你对这种事感兴趣。”

“当雪崩来临时，没有一片雪花认为自己是罪恶的。”莱耶斯想抽根烟，但牢房里可没这么好的待遇，“这很好理解，比如，当你的子弹射穿那些智械的中枢时，有想过这看似正义的一举一动会毁灭六千多个物种吗？很简单，你根本不会去想这些，因为正是战争塑造了你，士兵，而没有了那些，你便什么也不是了。”

麦克雷料到了对方会说些什么，这是一种不可抗力，它会发生，也会结束，只不过过程是残酷的。他的记忆重又纠缠在雪里。天空昏暗，声音消弭。

“加油吧，莱耶斯。”他回过神来吐了个烟圈，还是选择对此不予理睬，“今天的会晤结束了，我不在的时候杰克和安吉拉会负责你的心理评估，你的刑期虽然是无限的，但保不准你花点时间去和你的老相好叙叙旧，他会念着旧情替你争取个监外执行。”

“免了。”最后回应他的是一声冷哼。

门开启，又再度合上，摄像头转了一圈后自动归位。  
麦克雷忽略了他身体内侧一些不适的感觉，猜想着该是哪块旧伤未愈的组织又发起了炎，穿过一连串神经元传来扰人的疼痛。

如今是2059年12月24日，距第二次智械战争结束过去了一年零十八天，距大西洋防线全面沦陷过去了三年七十九天，距直布罗陀基地之中重新升起守望旗帜过去了九年一百零三天。

距赫尔辛基事件过去了整整十二年。


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

飞机在平流层平缓的行驶。  
长时间的书写引来了脊椎的抗议，他坚持着老套的方式在笔记本上写下什么。莉莉替他调亮照明灯，泡了杯咖啡，回复了几封邮件。麦克雷向来不愿意做这些，但智械秘书全面的照应了他的工作与生活，足以让懒惰的人类内省不疚。

“我们快抵达了，北14区，山脉编号是WD25218，天气晴，可见度良好，飞机会在十三分钟后着陆。”

几朵云被机翼打乱，麦克雷在微妙的失重感寻找平衡。莉莉一动不动的守在他身边，替他整理好笔记的纸页。

“我来过这。”他将手垫在脑后，简单的陈述，“不过那是很久以前的事了，记住的也没剩下多少了。”

“据我所知，人类的记忆会在20岁后随身体机能逐渐减退，这也像是一种事物衰弱的过程，从诞生到灭亡，不可阻挡。”

麦克雷不置可否：“所以这是属于人类的遗憾，在有限的寿命里做一些有限的事情，而你们不一样，你们拥有无限的机会去弥补过错。永生不是件好事，但也并非是坏事。”

“感谢您的教诲。”莉莉蓝色的眼珠里浮现了笑意。

他们降落在指令里的停机坪上，几位基地的人员送来保暖的皮袄。麦克雷为了适应环境开始绕圈慢跑，他环顾四周，被禁行区的标志吸引了视线。那是一只被锈蚀了的鹰爪，银边发黑，金属表皮上坑坑洼洼。

“你没看错，这里以前是黑爪的秘密基地。”一个工作人员路过，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我以为你们会建个崭新的来取代它。”

“告诉我你在开玩笑吧。”年轻的小伙子咧开嘴，“这里太冷了，除了那群好事生非的坏蛋们没人会来这里造房子，于是我们就只能物尽其用咯。”

要来禁行区门锁的密钥并不困难，毕竟杰西·麦克雷的名号早就从悬赏名单上挪到了守望先锋功勋榜的前列。他沿着密道的楼梯独自向下，手掌掠过发青的墙壁，扯开悬荡在门把手上的铰链。不出所料，地下的空间大部分被监牢与拷问室占据，就像蜂巢一样密密麻麻的整齐排列，左边是监视间，右边是仓库，中间的位置留给了被困的俘虏，泥土和腐木的气息扑鼻而来。

通讯仪响了，他接了起来，顺势点了根烟。

“麦克雷特工，我们想知道你加入搜救队伍的具体时间，第一批小分队已经在五分钟前出动了，你可以加入第二批，或是第三批，它们会分别在中午与傍晚出动。”

麦克雷捏着烟，不做声的叹了口气。

“士兵，我们是去寻找濒临灭绝的动物，而不是声势浩大的去搞战斗突袭。你们动用的人力太多了，简直是在干扰搜救任务的执行。”他捏了捏眉心继续说道，“给我准备子弹和短刀，我会在深夜一个人行动。”

“我们有接到指令，不能给予特工任何足以致命的工具。”电话另一端传来犹犹豫豫的声音。

“那就一把麻醉枪，去他的指令，我只是希望在碰上什么天灾人祸前能有东西能一下了结我的生命，可没准备去碰那些动物的一根鬃毛。”

他叼着雪茄愤愤的说着，在对方回答之前掐断了通讯。

自2057年开始，冬境不再出现极夜，芬兰的日照时间因为某种原因在逐渐增加，天气学家猜想是源于人类对太阳系的过度开发，神秘主义派学者则臆测是另一种暂不为人所发现的力量在主导这一切，但不管是何种原因，像十二年前那持续数天没有阳光的日子，是再也不会出现了。

“您真的不需要别人随同吗？”

“你该知道我习惯了独来独往。”麦克雷系好鞋带，用言语抚慰着莉莉，“在搜救濒危动物这一块我的经验可不比这里的任何人少，三个星期前我才刚从科莫多岛上带回了那只食肉大蜥蜴，你知道的，就是你常常跑去喂食的那只。”

“哦，是的，她最喜欢吃水牛肉，可惜水牛也不是很多了。”智械若有所思的眼神与男人接触，她看见麦克雷低头穿上防冻靴，把接应员交给他的营救须知手册扔在一边。

“他们不会喜欢你这样的。”莉莉说出自己分析的结果。

“我生来便不是为了讨人喜欢。”牛仔拉好帽檐，侧过脸戴上手套。

一瞬间莉莉的感知中枢传来了异样的感觉，她记得有人这么称呼它——“对于凶兆的预感”，这不该发生在一个以理性为思想基础的智械身上，可她偏偏感受到了一种不切实际的恐慌。  
杰西·麦克雷，她觉得他不会简简单单的离去，更令她恐惧的是，她甚至觉得他可能永远不会再回到这里。

“等等！”她大声呼喊。

年近半百的老特工回过头，莉莉曾见过他无数种表情，愤怒的、绝望的、虚无的，没有任何一次是现在这样，平静里蕴含着庞大的震慑力，像一场死水微澜的前兆。

“怎么了，我的小百合？”麦克雷语气平稳。

“没，没什么。”她慌忙掩饰，眼看着他跨坐在雪地摩托上逐渐驶离。


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

正是旅鸟迁徙的季节，夜晚还可以听到几只落单雪雁悲戚的高鼻音。鸟类，是唯一一种在经历第二次智械战争后尚未出现灭绝危机的物种，而由于它们的天敌几欲濒危，靠着食草为生的它们在某些地区泛滥成灾，吃着谷粒，随处扎窝，人们为了平衡生物链开始把它们也加入菜单，有幸品尝过几次的麦克雷只是觉得那如同嚼蜡般的触感实在是难以下咽。

他的行进轨迹看上去漫无目的，寂静的针叶林里只有雪地摩托改良后嗡嗡的引擎声。夜晚刚刚开始，至少有十个小时的时间供他去搜寻雪原狼的踪迹，然而麦克雷不准备这么做，可以说他从一开始就并没有为拯救动物而任劳任怨的打算，他扯下了衣襟上的定位器，把它粘在一只从黑爪的牢房里带出的老鼠身上，小家伙闪着黑不溜秋的眼睛，嗖的一下跑开，现在他终于变成了一个无拘无束的自由之人，叼着雪茄重新发动了坐骑，远处是一整块沟壑状的冰层。

好了。接下来————

厚压压的丛林变为模糊的黑影，麦克雷找到了一片湖泊，他在湖边停了下来。

「2059年12月24日 

每一年的这个日子我都会想起你，也仅仅只有这一天我可以这么肆无忌惮的回想我们所共同度过的时间。

岛田先生，请容许我这么称呼你，十二年，你应该忘记了我的样子，就像我也忘记了你握住弓箭时微耸的肩胛骨，绷紧的肌肉，忘记了你始终拒人千里的眼神，我们重新变得陌生，互相见面时也一定少不了客套的问好，我还是会称呼你为“岛田先生”，而你则会喊我“麦克雷特工”，我们一向都能对彼此彬彬有礼，就好像十二年前的极夜没有存在过，我也并没有吻过你，那一场虚幻的梦一直都未曾发生。

我希望这未曾发生，我一直这么希望着，一直，一直。半藏。

齐格勒医师诊断出我不健康的心理问题，我也懒得管那些医学名词是怎样一个个的套在了我的头上。我拒绝去参加你的葬礼，也从未为你的墓碑献上一束花，我开始退化成以前的那个我，多多少少还遗传了加布里埃尔·莱耶斯那糟糕的品行，拷问俘虏，遗弃人质，维和者的子弹射穿了许多人的脑袋，有好人，坏人，也有那些和我一样站在好人的边缘，糟糕的一团乱的人，我开始思考齐格勒问我的问题，杰西，离开了战争，你还余留下什么？我想每个战士都为同样的问题困扰过，但至少他们的心中都有答案，而我想了很久，意识到我无法回答这个问题。世界的战争结束后，我还在上演一场自己与自己的战争，脑内的枪火难以停歇，它们鼓噪着的声音震聋了我的耳膜，让我难以入睡。现在我站在你我都曾熟悉的湖泊边，脚踩着脏兮兮的雪，我的维和者里剩下最后一颗子弹，我想将它留给自己，以此来终结那些恼人的声音，这是每个孤胆枪侠最后的命运。

你的，杰西·麦克雷」

纸是很脆弱的东西，尤其是跟随着枪手经历了十二年子弹硝烟的生活，麦克雷为了保护这本日记，为它细心装帧了柔软的羊皮，他打开它，重新去审阅上方简短明快的字迹，很可惜中部几个边缘锐利的空洞证明了他并没有保护好它——九年前国王大道的突袭里他中了流弹，连同随身携带的它一起被尖锐的弹片损坏，之后他便极少会携带它出战，尽管在大多数人眼中，它只是一本再为普通不过的笔记本而已。

“我们终于又回到了这里。”又一声鸟鸣响起，他的声音在雪雁高亢的音调里慢慢沉落。  
身后传来积雪踏碎的响动，他回过头，看见一只眼睛碧绿的雪原狼正在用舌尖卷去脚边的雪块。

“你的出现是来制止我接下来要做的事吗？”麦克雷与它对视，他看着孤狼，就像注视着自己，但动物比他平静的多，它无声无息的来临就好像要来拯救杰西·麦克雷的劫难。

“那么我们来打个赌，小家伙，这把枪里放了一发子弹，我会连开三枪，如果我没有死，那便是你赢了。”

事实上这是一个毫无意义的赌局，因为对一名神枪手来说，他仅仅通过掌心里枪械的重量便能得知弹匣的实或空，目标的生或死，他不曾给敌人留下机会，又怎会给自己死里逃生的可能。

在举起维和者的那一刻，麦克雷才想到这或许是自己时隔十二年再一次见到雪原狼的身影，前肢交叉直立，由下而上，鬃毛的顶端是雪一样的冷白，动物仍旧冷静的凝视着它，幽幽的瞳孔里没有任何侵略性，它让麦克雷觉得自己的选带上了浪漫的英雄主义色调，从死亡中来，自然也该魂归原处。

第一次是个空弹，扳机弹回原位。  
第二次同样如此，他的脑袋没有开花。  
第三次。  
他感觉到了，手指按下扳机时更为粘滞的压力，和死亡阴森的低语。杰西·麦克雷的生命到此为止，他用最简单的方式寻得了解脱，离开了脑内喧哗不停的声音。他由衷的希望为他书写墓志铭的人可以刻上一整节雪莱的诗，咏诵坟墓那边隐藏的一切都在，只除了他沉入湖泊的尸体。

若说完全没有意料到的一点，便是面前的雪原狼猝不及防的一声嗥叫，狠厉绵长，异常凶猛，它的声音打断了麦克雷的动作，枪手感到喉咙一阵发紧，受低温影响的舌头有点发麻，他抬眼望去，以为会看到如期而至的庞大狼群，但他错了，他瞧见了一个装束奇怪的人。

“冰雪圣地不得有外人的鲜血带来任何污秽。”

达哈那，十分钟后麦克雷会得知他的名字源于梵语里的财富之义，他皮肤黝黑，身形健硕，乌黑的长发在脑后绑成一束，缠绕上金色的棱带，他靠近麦克雷时，那只雪原狼踱了几步，悠然立在他的身侧。

“德瓦告诉我你意欲用你的鲜血污染永库尔松，我前来阻止你要做的一切。”他继续说着，用的是芬兰语。

“你拦不住我。”麦克雷冷然应对，“十二年，当我终于有勇气回到这里时，这里的所有事物就决定好了我选择的结局。”

“你可以换个地方。”

“这片湖泊对我来说意义非凡。”

“对我们来说也意义非凡。”

“你们？”麦克雷扫了眼被称作德瓦的雪原狼，理所当然的觉得面前的这个男人指的是它。

“不，不是的，不是我和德瓦，德瓦是只狼，他并不会说话。”男人一本正经的摇了摇头。

“无意冒犯，但是不管是谁，你们都阻止不了我。”麦克雷只是觉得自己的运气大概是全部用尽了，他可以成功躲过日内瓦的基地爆炸，躲过几年后大西洋防线的自杀性袭击，他甚至在有生之年从一场雪崩中得以存活，却无法给自己找一块干干净净没人打扰的墓地。

“我可以阻止你。”

另一个声音传了过来，顺着凛冽的风抵达左耳，迫使他不耐烦的转过头。麦克首先是被一抹冰冷的银色刺痛了视线，他注意到那颜色来自被打磨的锃亮的箭羽，接着是一张脸，厚重的狼皮袄遮住了下半部分，还有一部分暴露在外，纯白的装束衬出了他如炬的目光以及笔挺的鼻梁。

那张脸带来的所有回忆和创世纪初的大洪水一样，浩浩荡荡，震耳欲聋，他的胸腔产生难以忽视的膨胀疼痛。麦克雷张了张嘴，一根箭矢射入了脚尖前的雪地，阻止了他接下来要说的话。

“下一次我不会再射偏。”那个人的目光并未动摇，“达哈那，没收他的所有武器，把他带回村庄，祭祀之后再让他离开。”

“这是绑架，我没有赋予你们这么做的权利。”麦克雷皱眉。

“是短时间里剥夺你的人身自由。”白狼收起弓箭，“我们不会伤害你。”

“噢，真是谢天谢地，光天化日之下我被两个神棍绑架了，这难道不是对唯物主义的蔑视？”

“我可以揍他吗？”达哈那问道。

“不，但你可以堵住他的嘴。”

麦克雷在被一团乱糟糟的布块塞住喉咙之前，扭动着身体，终于拼劲力气把憋在心里的话大声吼了出来。

“半藏！！你好好看看我是谁！”他提高了音量去盖过呼啸的风声。

听到他话语的白狼回过头，他端详着麦克雷的脸庞，忽略了后者焦灼的呼吸。

“半藏？”他跟随着麦克雷的语调生硬的复述了一遍，眼神仍旧充满疑惑，“那是谁？”


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

让麦克雷感到惊异的是，达哈那与白狼口中所说的村庄藏匿在人们难以察觉的腹地，四面环绕的威登山脉随时会爆发雪崩将其摧毁的一干二净，他经历过雪崩，明白它的可怕之处，思考再三后还是忍不住开口质问他们是否知道这片村庄地理位置的危险性。

“我们不会担心这件事。”达哈那回答了他，“雪崩从未在这里发生过，因为整个村庄都被山神所庇佑着。”

“得了，那只是因为你们的运气好而已。”麦克雷摆摆手，他们三人坐在一个朝前行驶的雪橇上，德瓦与另外两头雪原狼咬着牵引绳，留下一串脚印。

白狼似乎不在意路程的颠簸，他盘着腿正坐，木质的弓箭被摆在膝盖上，吸引了麦克雷的目光。

“你也使用弓箭？”

“为什么要说‘也’？”

枪手的目光深邃起来：“也许是因为我认识的一个人他也很擅长使用这种武器，真正的箭无虚发。”他不由的把半藏的身影与面前的人重叠起来，前者的孤傲，后者的清冷，他们像是一个人，连外貌都极其相似，但潜意识里麦克雷却不愿承认这一点。半藏已经死了。他不允许自己把对逝者的感情嫁接到另一个人身上，这对他们都不公平。

“你不会乐意同他说话的，整个村庄里也只有我和他比较处得来。”达哈那蜷起脚坐到麦克雷的身边，压低声音对他说，“五年前我们在镜湖前找到了他，那时他快死了，如果不是祭祀日即将靠近，那几位长老也不会下令救他。”

“五年前？”麦克雷问。

“对，那一天也许是威登山脉所经历的最后一个极夜，我印象很深，他就那么躺在那里，全身上下被白色的毛发包裹，我差点以为那是一匹狼。”他露出淳朴的笑容，“那就是我们后来给他的称呼，Susi，很简陋，他也完全不在乎。”

事情变得很简单了。五年，与十二年的时间轴完全对应不起来。

“那便不是他了。”他看向达哈那，“谢谢你，伙计，这算是半个好消息。”

“好消息？为了什么？”

“为了我可以继续毫无顾忌的等你们祭祀后去湖泊边了结我的生命。”他说的似乎只是关乎天气好坏之类的小事，“我也不想跑这么远的，可那块地方对我来说太重要了，我只是希望自己葬身的地方可以有意义一点。”

“是什么让你有这样的想法？一个身手矫健，四肢健全的男人，为什么要放弃自己的生命？是疾病、变故，还是负面思想主宰了你的精神世界？虽然祭祀结束后我将无法阻止你，可我还是希望你能好好考虑它，每个人都有重视生死的义务。”

麦克雷不说话了，他沉默的时候便是坚硬如铁的磐石，任何人都别妄想触碰。那些嘈杂的声响又咆哮起来，子弹穿过血肉，脚掌踩下的地雷线，大西洋的海战时他们动用了沃斯卡娅的机甲，于是整片海域上只剩下金属之间实打实的碰撞，尖锐的刮擦盖过了海风的怒吼，那些声音一直残留在他的大脑皮层里，像是一种战争导致的后遗症。

“我听见了太多喧闹的声音。”达哈那差点以为这个固执的枪手不会再同他对话了，可他看见麦克雷张开嘴缓缓倾述，“枪声、爆炸声、呼救声 、警报钟的长鸣声、倒计时的滴答声……太多了，每一个都装在了这里。”他指了指自己的脑袋，又比了个拿枪的手势，“现在你也许能明白我作出这个决定的原因了。”

达哈那摇摇头：“你只是产生了幻听，还有无数种可以拯救你的方式，但死亡是任何一种方式都拯救不回的。”

“我知道，我曾目睹我最爱的人死在我的眼前，所以我理解那种感觉。故事就只能说到这里了，我的新朋友，如果你还想听更多的，我建议我们找个温暖点的地方。”麦克雷找了个理由及时截断了这个话题，那些关于冰雪与极夜的回忆随着艾宾浩斯曲线所剩无几，他没准备去把它回想出来。

“还有两公里左右就会抵达村庄。”Susi打破他们之间的沉默，全身雪白的白狼正回过头凝视麦克雷，仿佛要从他的脸上找出金子来，“这就是你选择死亡的理由？”

“我不知道你竟然一直在偷听我们的谈话。”

“Susi的听觉很敏锐，你怪不得他。”一旁的达哈那耸耸肩。

麦克雷眼看着他走到自己的眼前，熟悉的身高差让他不免有些恍惚，他看见白狼摘下狼头套，露出苍白的脸颊和颧骨上方幽黄的漆纹。太像了，太像了，他思索着，闭起眼勾勒起另一个人面部的轮廓，睁开眼，那亲笔画下的脸庞与面前的人再次重叠在了一起。

你不是他。麦克雷用无法察觉的幅度摇着头，你不可能是他。

“你为什么一直在看着我？”

“你为什么也一直在看着我？”

他们对站着直视对方，谁都不肯认输。

“好了，你们谁都不能再盯着对方看。”达哈那叹了口气把他们拉开，麦克雷注意到白狼往后退了一步，拽住了男人肌肉坚硬的手臂，但他狠厉的眼神却仿佛在对麦克雷说“我绝对不会漏过你的一举一动。”

“放心，我还算是个好人，不会打扰到你们所谓的祭祀，虽然我还是觉得那听上去有些蠢。”他伸出手臂摆出了投降的姿势，手肘顶了顶左侧的达哈那，“喂，管好你的小野狼，我不喜欢他没来由的乱咬人。”

达哈那瞬间红了脸：“别乱说话！”

“噢，我知道了~”麦克雷意味深长的笑了笑，他突然觉得这两个装束怪异的深山居民比外面那些人可爱的多，“放心，我会替你保守这个秘密的，小子，好好加油。”

一旦掌握了恶趣味的精髓，麦克雷就忍不住想多调侃几句，直到经过一个陡坡时他们三人都趔趄了一下，失去了平衡的白狼倒在他的身上，压得麦克雷胸口生疼。

“你们现在一定后悔没有再把我的嘴堵上。”他展开双臂，朝着对方大笑不止。

“确实很后悔！”达哈那握紧拳头，脸颊通红。Susi起身时不情不愿的瞪了他一眼，他似乎仍旧处于状况之外，完全没猜透麦克雷所指的“秘密”是什么，便把质问的目光投向原地打转的达哈那。

“你很快就会知道的。”牛仔玩兴又起，顽皮的朝白狼挑了挑眉。


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5

「2059年12月25日 

我见到了一个很像你的人，奇怪的是，我希望那是你，但更希望那不是你，是不是战争带给我的恐惧已经让我害怕再经历一次失去你的过程？你看上去是那么坚韧，却又出乎意料的脆弱，我恐惧着，害怕漫天风雪可以掩埋你的躯体，害怕寒风会吹冷你的四肢，我从不惧怕死亡，可我却如此害怕它降临在你的身上。

尽管那已经发生了整整十二年，我还是无法控制的害怕着。」

“在写什么？”达哈那友善的向他问好。

“日记，记录我生命的最后几天。”麦克雷合上笔记，“你的小野狼又跑哪里去觅食了，真难得，他没有绕着你打转。”

“如果你说的是德瓦的话，他和铁匠去运货了，如果你说的是Susi，那我负责任的告诉你，你胆敢再加上那个定语我便会把你绑在凳子上。”男人气势汹汹的说，可惜他的话语对麦克雷造不出太大的威慑力，后者仰身靠在椅背上，眼睛望着屋顶的油灯。

之后达哈那坐在另一张凳子上，盯着麦克雷的下巴闷闷的开了口，“他和几个村民一起去捕猎了，最近几年动物们变得很少出没，狼、雪貂、白斑鹿，捕猎的周期变得很长，但收获却越来越少，我想这与外界的动乱有关。”

是战争，亘古不变的话题，人类与智械的战争打破了生态平衡，现在轮到施暴者来品尝过错酿造的果实。

“一旦有一个人觉得地球是取之不尽的，他的想法就会感染更多人，直到这块土地再也无法容纳下他们。”麦克雷说，“但失去了一个地球，他们还可以想法设法去别的地方，那些动乱也永远不会停止，你只能眼睁睁看着世界被疯子毁掉。”

“这是你的另一个理由？”达哈那沉静的询问，“不够，麦克雷，我想说，你只是在给自己的懦弱找借口罢了。”

“你根本就不明白。”

“也许是你不明白，连地球都在死撑，而你却连活下去都做不到，你只不过还是幼稚的把死亡当成是一件光荣的事。”

达哈那攥紧拳头又松开，他叹了口气，推开房门去为狼崽准备饲料。麦克雷一个人仰躺在原处，睁大眼睛不知在想些什么。

-

「这里的日照时间比十二年前长了太多，白昼与夜晚完全等分了二十四小时，我能看到雪在融化，一层一层的剥落，接着水雾又冻结成冰晶摔在地上，结成厚厚的冰砖。很遗憾十二年前的我们没有机会去观看这个景象，那时天太黑，我背着你向前行走，只有一个坚定不移的愿望——我希望我们都可以活下去，活到天亮的时刻，活到我们两人垂垂老矣。比如此刻，你还可以在我身边替我捂住耳朵，遮掉那些烦人的噪音，你可以用你带着沙哑的嗓音轻轻告诉我，不用怕，杰西，一切都会过去的，你始终都拥有我。

很长一段时间我都幻想着这样的场景，那支撑了我度过了许多艰难的日子，但现在，半藏，亲爱的，我想我无法再记起你的声音了。

你的，杰西·麦克雷」

油灯突然熄灭了，达哈那闯进房门时带来的冷风造成了这一切，他冲了进来，用力的拽住麦克雷的肩膀。

“醒醒，麦克雷，醒醒。”颤抖的声线似乎暴露了一些事，麦克雷睁开眼睛，正对上他慌张的面容。

“西边发生了雪崩，他们亲眼看见的，我们的捕猎队恰好在那附近。”他的情绪濒临崩溃的边缘。

“Susi也在那里？”麦克雷按住他抖动不停的手背。

“他在……他在那里，我得去找他，我们人手不够，我希望你可以帮我。”

麦克雷和达哈那很快便动身出发，他们分别朝不同的路线行进，临走前达哈那把德瓦交给了他，叮嘱雪原狼必须保护他的安全。德瓦嗷了一声，拽动着雪橇飞快的向前奔跑，麦克雷压低帽檐遮挡气流，他的披风为他抵御了一部分寒冷。

“左边，伙计。”话音刚落，德瓦便转了方向。他的直觉告诉自己该往左边走，后来回想起来，那就像是一种命运的牵引。

雪崩的残骸在黑夜中展现出模糊的形状，突兀的树桩，断裂的冰柱，麦克雷命令德瓦绕过那些，路程到后半段变得极为狭窄，他不得不从雪橇上下来，与雪原狼一前一后的拨开路障前行。这个场景极为熟悉，令他不免想到了那个极夜，他，还有阿尔忒弥斯，他们是雪地里仅剩的两个猎物，而捕捉他们的猎手，则是这白茫茫的冰天雪地。

Susi是被德瓦先发现的，当雪原狼突然冲刺上前时麦克雷察觉到他们所寻找的人就在前方。他被压在一桩断裂的橡木下方，胸膛以下的位置都被埋进了雪里，只露出了一张脸。麦克雷庆幸的发现他仍在微弱的呼吸，鼻翼的律动带着难以察觉的痛苦，头发散乱在身下，和白雪融为一体。

“别动。”麦克雷命令道，他观察了一下地形，发现移动橡木并不会引来小型的雪崩，便蹲下身小心翼翼的搬动它。

“是你。”Susi清醒后，对天灾所感到的后怕令他蜷缩起来，他望着麦克雷，眼神脆弱。

“达哈那发现你没有按时回来，猜测你一定是碰上了不好的事。”麦克雷说，“他很在乎你的安危，如果不是他你可能会死在这里。”

Susi偏过头，他正在承受肌肉拉伤的疼痛。

“你还能走吗？”麦克雷问。

“我想……并不能。”白狼微弱的摇摇头，他指着自己的右腿，那里被一截断木横向贯穿，“我想要抓住那块岩石，但它突然扎了进来，太疼了，我便放开了手。”

所以他被雪流冲到了这里，而不是在达哈那前去寻找的西侧山脊上，麦克雷皱起了眉，他觉得一切都太过巧合了，却又不得不接受命运诡异的走向。

“你的伤口不要紧吗？”

“没事，它们……”Susi欲言又止，他伸出手扯开了膝盖处的布料，让麦克雷得以看见他受伤的位置。伤口虽然存在，但却没有一丝血迹溢出，一根断木靠着雪崩的冲击力所摧毁的并非是白狼脆弱的血肉之躯，而是他金属的义肢。

“你的腿……？”

“从我有记忆开始就是这样。”他重又将布料覆盖住银色的金属，“它们虽然也会疼痛，却不会影响到我身体别的机能。我问过达哈，他对此并不知情。”

麦克雷将他的手臂搭住自己的肩膀，费了点劲把白狼搀扶到雪橇上。他们第一次有了肢体上的触碰，而那双置身事外的冷静双眸只是淡淡扫了他一眼。

“你看上去脸色不太好。”

“是吗，也许是冷的。”麦克雷绕着走了一圈，他检查了挂在雪橇正前方的油灯，“看来你们的山神这回偷懒了，没有保佑你们平安往返，而你算是运气比较好的那个，只不过损坏了一个义肢。”

他走到Susi跟前，将绳套挽在他的手背上：“你和德瓦先回去，我还得去察看下周围的情况，路上要小心滑坡。”

“你不一起？”白狼问道，“天太黑了，你一个人又能做些什么？”

“那带上你又能做什么，没有你我显然能更轻松的行动，没准还能多救回几个轻信山神保佑的蠢蛋。”

他们脚边的雪块松动了一下，窸窸窣窣的沿着斜坡滚了下去。麦克雷烦闷的想抽根烟，但他摸到空空如也的口袋便打消了这个念头。他记起自己在十二年前也曾说过类似的话，啧，旧习难改。

“我不觉得你的理由能说服我，牛仔。”他听见另一个人开口，“你脸上的表情和我第一天见到你的时候一样，空无一物，你是准备离开这里去寻死，去了结你的生命。”

一股冻雪的味道和灯芯烧灼的气息混合成一团，和沉默一起发酵，他本来准备无声无息的离开，在走之前做完最后一件好事，投奔到冰川之下，写完日记的结尾。

麦克雷蹲下身，两手撑在雪橇的边缘，哐啷一响，“你又懂些什么？”他明显怒意难消，“你和那个达哈究竟是什么毛病，从见面起就干涉遍我的决定，给我找千百万个理由让我留在这操蛋的、一塌糊涂的世界上？你们生活在与世隔绝的雪山里又能明白些什么？每天晚上那种利器切割头皮的声音，子弹打到胸腔里的闷响，咀嚼食物前先要测试一下自己紊乱的下颚关节，你他妈又怎么会知道我昼夜颠倒的作息，还有那乱七八糟的生活？你他妈凭什么认为那一点可悲的怜悯和善良就能拯救我？？！”

他是正确的，他一直都是正确的。曾经的战争里每一个都以光荣的名号自诩，而只有杰西·麦克雷一个人清楚的知道他从来都不是一名英雄。英雄，那又能代表什么？他们杀过的人远远超过所拯救的人，难道举着枪标彰是正义的一方就一定是正义的化身？

白狼自己拔出腿部断木的时候，麦克雷意识到生理疼痛还是令他大幅度的颤抖。他缓了很久，直到习惯了雪地里别样的安静，德瓦甩着尾巴拍打雪花，轻轻的簌响差点盖过他的声音。

“不知道你有没有兴趣听我的故事。”Susi对他说，不像是一种询问的语气，语调渐渐柔软，“我没有名字，没有出身，不知道自己来自哪里，我的记忆从五年前来到这座村庄时开始，而之前的那些都是一片空白，人生被硬生生抽走了一部分。”

他继续说着，瞳孔里倒映着燃烧的油灯：“五年前，他们在永库尔松湖旁救下了我，五年后我又在同样的地方发现了你，而从见到你开始，我便隐隐觉得我能从你的身上知道些什么。”

“你和我并不认识。”

“没错，我的脑海里并没有储存有任何你的记忆，杰西·麦克雷，但我说这些只是想告诉你，也许你的生命对你自己来说无足轻重，但对别人来说，它并非毫无意义。”

雪地反射的月光打在白狼的颧骨上方，麦克雷自上而下俯视他的脸，没有说话。

“现在，如果你要离开，我也无法拦住你。”Susi拴紧绳索，抚摸德瓦头顶的鬃毛，“但达哈一定会很伤心。”

仔细看的话，会发现山谷北面升起明亮的火堆，他们从漫天雪白中找回了失踪的捕猎队，牵着马匹，让牲畜们驮着所剩无几的干粮，冻的浑身僵硬的人们正裹着毯子窝在火焰边取暖。 

“你知道吗，我改变主意了。”麦克雷掸了下披风的雪，“我对你的故事很有兴趣，我想听完它。”他说道，叉开腿大咧咧的坐在白狼的后方，“另外，为我刚才的出言不逊向你道歉，嗯，你明白的，有时候歇斯底里的人很难克制住自己的情绪。”

白狼没有回答，麦克雷厚脸皮的当作他接受了自己的道歉。

“Susi，记不起来东西和忘不了东西，你觉得哪一个更烦人一点？”

回程中，他讨来了另一个人腰部悬挂的酒壶，用雪水酿的酒液倒是前所未有的新奇，让他大为赞赏了好一会。

“我不知道。”几秒后，白狼回答了他，那看上去像是他下了个重大的抉择，连带着气氛都有些凝重，“也许有一天我能想起以前的事，清楚我的来历，重新做回另一个人，但对我来说，记起来就一定会是件好事吗。”

他的语句听上去颇为落寞，那人生的两条道路就那么一前一后的摆在他面前，回头看，朝前走，没有一种是能不留遗憾的。有时麦克雷真希望自己能有洒脱利落的精神，至少能像Susi一样，干脆的挑选好前进的方向义无反顾的行走，不用去管回忆又在哪里作祟，把他搅得彻彻底底一团糟。悲哀的是，他不能做到，他身后跟着的饕餮猛兽，残食了人生里由错误所造成的一切因果。

“你酿的酒不错，不过有空你还是应该尝尝我带来的威士忌。”他喝光了最后一丁点，把空瓶丢给对方。

“不出所料，你果真品味差劲。”

Susi轻描淡写的评论，他注意到麦克雷伸出的手悬在半空停了一秒，又慢慢的收了回去。


	6. Chapter 6

芬兰的中心，赫尔辛基。那里有着最繁华的闹市区，很多人，太多太多的人，他们不喜欢微笑，张开嘴冬风会把他们的牙齿吹的生疼。那么，再往北走一公里，十公里，一百公里………来到鲜有人迹的威登山脉，这里就像是高纬度的冰雪地狱，一个被完全边缘化的地方，而深山之中与狼共处的居民却其乐融融的生活在这儿，他们切割大块的鹿肉庆祝劫后余生，端出黄灿灿的啤酒。麦克雷被分到了一杯，瓶子里的酒液满的就快要溢出来。

“看在上帝的份上！”铁匠猛的转过身来，不耐烦的指着他的一个学徒，“一场雪崩把你们的魂都给抽走了！瞧瞧你铸的东西，简直是一块废铁，把它丢在路边也不会有人去捡！”

被指责的大多是年轻的小伙子，他们各个身强力壮，但被大吼大叫了几句后全都蔫了神。麦克雷想，体会远离人类社会之外的生活可比搜救濒危动物有趣多了，研究同类绝对是个很有意思的活儿。

他手拿啤酒经过篝火，暖洋洋的空气一远离燃烧物就迅速冷了下来，随手捡起的树枝被他用在雪地上，胡乱的划着圈。

Susi怎么样了？第一个想到的问题竟然是这个——也只有这个。麦克雷记得达哈难以控制的眼泪，他空长了一幅魁梧的大个子，哭起来的时候却像个滑稽的喜剧演员。当牛仔把伤者从雪橇上搀扶下来时，达哈几乎一个箭步冲了上来，宽厚的手掌搓揉着白狼冻得通红的手腕，翻来覆去了两三次，让旁观的麦克雷翻了好几个白眼。

我说，兄弟。待有人来察看Susi的伤势，向来多嘴的杰西·总爱插一脚·麦克雷终于忍不住开口。你喜欢他没必要遮遮掩掩的，我看他也挺喜欢你的。

当然，达哈的粗神经只能导致一种结果。

“你再多说一句我就把你用铲子敲晕埋进雪里。”他连脖子都红了，却还要虚张声势。

篝火边唱起了一首饮酒歌，老猎人们嘶哑的和声离他愈来愈远。他依稀只听到了几个词，用着更古老的冰岛语，永库尔松，永库尔松，那是冰川之子，既是凛冬边缘的守卫者，也是不畏酷寒的猎手，长久以来只有他们征服了雪山，破除了极夜的诅咒，当暗潮上的浮冰融化，游荡的雪雁归来，第一个永昼便诞生了。

麦克雷走了一会发现他回到了达哈为他安排的临时居所，方形的建筑，有着小巧玲珑的屋顶和油漆斑驳的外墙，他走进屋内关上房门，将风雪阻挡在外。

“我不知道你有擅闯别人住处的爱好。”

趁暖意到来之际他慢悠悠的点了根烟。昏黄的光影中是他从雪崩里救出的白狼，正散着头发，步伐游移不定。

“你的腿看上去情况不错。”

“卢帮我处理了一下，但它离痊愈还差的远。”Susi提到了老铁匠的名字，他下意识的用掌心覆盖住自己的膝盖。

“来吧，躺下。”麦克雷指了指床的位置，笑意更甚，“真受不了这个，每一个和我想上床的人都会找各种千奇百怪的理由来制造与我独处的机会。”

“我不是为了这个。”对方变了脸色。

“那你告诉我你是为了什么？”

一团朦胧热烈的光从油灯里射出来，轻轻的，砰的一声，油灯熄灭了，光亮戛然而止，在骤降的黑暗里，Susi感到男人在向他靠近，他被很大的力气推倒在床上，周身传来被褥摩擦的窸窸窣声。

“你一定是爱上我了，小狼崽。”他给他取得称号可有些奇怪，在他有限的记忆里，还没有人敢这么亲昵的叫他。

“你把宝物藏在了哪里，甜心，是不是我得一层一层的剥开它，这样它就能巨细无遗的展露给我？”

麦克雷还想继续，但一把枪抵上了他的脑门。

“离我远点，牛仔（cowboy）。”Susi抽出他枪托里维和者的速度倒是让他又想起了某个回忆里的弓箭手。

“纠正，请叫我C-O-W-M-A-N。”麦克雷举起双手放在脑后，他职业性的漫不经心无论在哪个场合都一样适用。相反，Susi是真的很生气，他拿枪的手略微颤抖， 扳机被扣到了一个危险的临界值，麦克雷颇为担心维和者的走火问题。

“停下！我的宝贝！噢，以防你误解，这句‘宝贝’”是指的她。”他指了指维和者的枪口，对方仍未放松警惕，这让他大声抱怨起来，“拜托，Susi，你不会真的以为我会跟你上床吧，我这辈子开了无数个类似的玩笑，但说实话，只有你把它当真了。”

“我不认为那是玩笑！”他还是怒气冲冲。

“好的，安静点小狼崽，我的本意是为了修理你的义肢。”麦克雷叹了口气，他掏出打火机点燃床边的蜡烛，灰白的墙面上只有他们两人偌大的影子。

白狼犹豫着，似乎对他有了点信任度：“你……你是说你会修理它？”

“是的，你大可以放心，因为我生来就是干这行的。”他卖弄般的挤挤眼睛，换来对方狐疑的眼神。

义肢修理是他在赫尔辛基事件的一年后才学会的技能，连同着粘性炸弹的制造，还有蜂蜜黄油蘸烤干面包并列成为他最擅长的三样东西，同一年他甚至读完了欧里庇德斯的所有作品，阿尔刻提斯毫无理由成为他最喜爱的一部。

谁不喜爱为爱赴死的壮烈呢？

Susi在他的指挥下半信半疑的躺下，他卷起裤子的边缘，一点点往上翻。情况不算特别糟糕，卢给他义肢裂开的部分打上了补丁，虽然做工有些粗糙，但不否认维持了大部分义肢的机能，当然，令麦克雷感到烦扰的是内部的问题，肉眼可见的窟窿边缘焦黑一片，充当软骨骼的胶体支柱坏了，但充当神经元的传感器没坏。

“你不疼吗？”麦克雷皱眉问道。

Susi摇摇头，又点了点头。

之后的事情就变得简单多了，他拆开腿部左侧的面板梳理好所有线路，测量好替换部件的位置。做这些的时候他迫使自己集中注意，以至于等他发现金属背面那个被敲打下的钢印时，长时间的专注力像刺破的气压栓，从一个狭窄的出口悉数用尽。

银色苍鹰。  
永库尔松。  
禁行区。  
蜂巢。  
监牢。

比这更多数量的词汇从他眼前闪过，寂静的冬夜，他的脑海中重又想起爆炸似的重型枪声，波浪载着沃斯卡亚巨人向前，海平面上跳跃起一整排的鲜亮火光。

麦克雷低下头，他开始卸起自己左臂上的螺丝。

“你在干什么？”Susi拦住了他的动作，他拽紧麦克雷的手腕，把对方捏的生疼。

“听着，我现在没工夫给你上一堂生物工程课，你只需要躺平身体让我修理好你的腿，毕竟，如果错过了我，你一定找不到更好的义肢修理师。”

“我知道，可你看上去是要把自己义肢里的零件替换给我。”白狼看着他，犹如面对着一个无理取闹的人，他不希望任何人为他牺牲，杰西·麦克雷也在名单之列，而他坐在自己跟前，就在一瞬间脱力般的蜷缩起来，眼珠浸满血丝，他猜想他是否因为自己的拒绝感到愤怒，又或者，他只是想忍住眼泪而已。

长久的沉默。

沉默向来都是表达反抗的利器，也有时候会是为暧昧的气氛做些遮掩，麦克雷想到，那么多因缘巧合偏偏聚在了一起，十二年后汹涌的袭来，他拼命抗拒的过往重新回到了他的面前，不冷不热的温度，恰如一半碎冰，一半火焰。

一半极夜，一半永昼。

“我的故事还没有说完。”他听见白狼对他说，轻的像喃喃自语，“我常常会做梦，梦到没见过的花，粉色的，只在初春开一段时间就谢了，还有海洋和落日，那里温度刚刚好，没必要穿这么多衣服，我梦到很多支离破碎的片段，有时它们就只是交替着出现一下就不见了，我的梦变得越来越没有意义，直到我梦见一个人。”

他跟你一样，头发是棕色的，胡子乱的像几个月没有打理，我看不清他的脸，但至少我能猜出他是一名百发百中的枪手，身上有烟味，除了这些之外，他有一件跟你一样蠢透了的红披肩。

无论多少次记忆的闪现，多少次小心翼翼的揭开这一幕，麦克雷都能体会到那时自己无穷无尽的后悔与痛苦，它们是饕餮猛兽，残食了一切因果，迫使他只能呆坐在原处，僵硬的四肢被十二年前的极夜冰封，直到失去知觉。

是你吗。Susi望着他，那曾是他多么期望再次亲吻的人，一遍遍的询问他，是你吗？杰西，那个人是你吗？

他早该想到的，他为何有着和逝者完全一样的面容，会说出一字不差的话语，五年前他们为何会在永库尔松湖边发现他，而在这之前，那空白掉的整整七年内，他又在哪里、以怎样的方式熬过属于他一个人的极夜。漫漫无尽的夜空是由同样无止境的一分一秒构成，掩埋生机，固封了爱情与愁苦——那便是他们两人十二年都未曾走出的极夜。

“不是。那个人不是我。”麦克雷说，“他不是我。”


	7. Chapter 7

圣诞节的傍晚，一个最为普通不过的工作日，远在芬兰的莉莉被总部召回，她被几个因为没吃到姜饼小人而有气无力的巡查员带到了加布里埃尔·莱耶斯的牢房，那里已经有两个人在等着她。

“坐下吧，莉莉。”金发的医师说。

“人员到齐了，那我们可以继续刚才的对话。”守望先锋前任指挥官、α小队作战队长——杰克·莫里森接过话题，他把锐利的目光转向智械。

“杰西·麦克雷失踪了，你是他离开基地之前所见的最后一个人。”他指了指莱耶斯，又换了个方向，“而你，莉莉，你是他出发执行任务前所见的最后一个人，我认为你们或多或少能给我点线索。”

莉莉后退了一下，她对这个消息感到震惊，那些裹着防冻袄的芬兰人可没告诉她这些。

“他失踪了。”她机械的复述一遍，“我不知道，在任务被分派下来后我负责检查了他的定位器和通讯系统，离开之前我有问过他需不需要帮手，但他让我不要担心。”

“说到定位器，我们发现了一个很有意思的事。他的坐标一句路朝西前行，完全脱离了规定的任务区域，芬兰分部起了疑心，而当他们派员去搜查时，只发现了一只脚上绑着定位器，快冻僵了的老鼠。”莫里森一字一顿的说，“很显然，这是有预谋的。一个守望先锋的法外特工突然消失在了茫茫雪地里，带着可能具有杀伤力的武器不知去向，不管是由于何种原因，这都属于会在参议会上亮起红灯的情况。”

“问题不在于他身在何处，去了哪里，问题在于杰西·麦克雷，一个严重的创伤后应激障碍患者，不服从命令擅自离队，带来一连串无法预知的后患。反对派会在这上面大做文章，继续削弱我们的势力。”安吉拉平静的解释。

九个月前，莉莉被分配为杰西·麦克雷特工的私人助理，她被下达的指令有两个，一是照顾好这位老兵的日常起居，二是为他做隐性的心理治疗。这是齐格勒医生的要求，她无法狠下心去窥探老友的隐私，一层层撕开他的伤疤，这项任务只能由莉莉来代替完成。

“他最近怎么样？”安吉拉温柔的询问，“你一直在他身边，应该清楚他的心理状况。”

“不坏，但也并没有那么好。”莉莉低下头，“几个月的治疗只能改善一点，他看上去足够健康正常，但发作起来伴随严重的幻听和闪回体验的症状，几种药物也被停用了，他说那会让他有难熬的脱水感。”

“你跟他说过药物的作用了？”

“不，我一直骗他说那是维生素。”

“原来如此，你们从头到尾都在向当事人本人隐瞒这整件事。”开口说话的是莱耶斯，他扫了每个人一眼，站起来拿着一个芥黄色的杯子，“无意冒犯，安吉拉，但以我对杰西·麦克雷的了解，那小子或许已经偷偷摸摸的朝自己脑袋开了枪。”

他话音刚落便被一股巨大的力道甩在玻璃幕墙上，头顶四周的摄像头以一种奇怪的角度旋转向他。

“你他妈知道他在想什么。”莫里森扯住囚犯的衣领，他的语气变得极为愤怒，捏住的拳头像是要流血，“我以为你还留有对自己徒弟的一点良心，我以为你不会告诉他。”

“杰克！”安吉拉大声呼喊。

“士兵，你还是太天真。”被按住的人擦了擦嘴角，“我什么都没必要说，杰西·麦克雷就会走上自取灭亡的路，他的人生彻底被毁掉不是因为赫尔辛基事件，不是因为持续七年的白狼计划（Project OKAMI），从你们无条件同意Baldur法案开始，杰西·麦克雷，还有那些一并为了战争奋斗过大半辈子的年轻人，他们全都死在了那里，死在了你那操蛋的白纸黑字里！你以为虚假的和平能让他们善始善终，杰克，那么我来告诉你，我们恨透了做一条政府的狗，第二次智械战争漏了带走我们的命，那我们随时愿意为第三次、第四次……第一百次做好那不要命的准备！”

他推开莫里森，后者因为惯性踉跄几步。莉莉觉得自己的机甲似乎浸在了滂沱大雨里，是很多年前日内瓦基地倒塌时的雷雨声，轰隆隆，轰隆隆，和引爆声一起到来。

许久，安吉拉用干涩的嗓音说，那么……是我错了……莉莉看到她在流泪。她曾不止一次的流过泪，为了逝去，为了离别，这次她则是为了愧疚。我们赎罪的方向该是哪里？她拨弄着手指，日光灯打在她耀眼的金发上，那里已有密密麻麻的白丝。


	8. Chapter 8

那么，我将。  
敏感你的痛苦，被你的笑容奴役。  
一片陆地上，海浪在它头顶，  
我将敢于穿梭。

麦克雷从不知道雪山里的人如此热爱唱歌，当然他们总是有一千万个理由聚集到篝火旁扯开嗓子互相祝酒，风笛和手鼓充当伴奏，这和许多年前西班牙酒馆里的风景一致，爵士或是弗朗明哥，唱歌跳舞的大有人在，那时刚有几个学者提出了人械共处的和平理论，不过没多久种族与种族之间的敌视就把这些破坏干净了。

想着，他摸索来一只笔准备写些什么，至少趁着灯芯上还剩一点煤油的时候。歌词听写到一半，床板嘎吱的响了一声。

“你没有走。”醒来的Susi披上外套，他好奇的望着自己。

“这是我的房间，要走也轮不到我吧。”麦克雷耸耸肩，“活动下你的腿，我趁你睡得天昏地暗的时候把它修好了。”

白狼问声看向右腿，他弯曲膝盖，慢慢伸直，左右各往上抬了一下。很好，活动自如，可他看上去并不怎么开心。

“你的手还好吗……”Susi意有所指，他记得麦克雷是想从自己的义肢里拆下零件的。

“你说它吗？它好的不行，只不过没那么灵活了而已。”

麦克雷庆幸白狼并没有向他施压，索性隐瞒了关于自己义肢的一些状况，他的手肘因为失去支撑有些脱力，接连影响到了腕关节和大拇指。

但Susi总是比他想的更难以应付些。

他走上前来，捏了捏麦克雷没剩多少知觉的胳膊。

“你别想再骗到我。”

“我发誓没有下一次。”

得知麦克雷并非出现在他梦中的男人，Susi对待他的语气又生硬了许多——至少麦克雷是这么认为的，他瞧见闪闪光亮出现在沾了水雾的窗玻璃上，白狼的身后是一片雪白的朦胧。  
他们各自都有事情要做，于是，在经历了刚才暧昧的过渡后，牛仔重新专注起手头的文字，而猎手套上皮铠甲准备离开。

“杰西。”手搭在门上，Susi细看木框的纹路，“如果我说的那些话对你造成了困扰，那我向你道歉，我不该把我的奢望强加在你身上。”

“没事，我习惯了做别人的心理导师。”他自嘲的笑了一下，没人看得见，“我也抱歉，Susi，我耽搁了你找回记忆的机会，甚至给你造成了某种错觉。”

“那不是错觉，我比任何人都清楚。”

“不，你得听我说，半藏——”

他抬头望向他，而后者的眼里似乎燃烧着火光，忽明忽暗，蔓延到他的脚尖。他们都呼吸沉重，喉咙说不出话，沙哑粘稠的声音在他的大脑皮层里游转。

“你在骗我。”白狼一步步走近，直到他的额头贴住对方的下颚，“你为什么对着我喊他的名字，不止一次。当我陷在雪崩里无法脱身，我听见你靠着我的耳朵一遍遍说‘半藏，求你’，‘半藏，别再离开我’，你朝着我，却喊着另一个人的名字，他是谁，杰西·麦克雷，我需要你告诉我他是谁？！！”

不，不是这样的。麦克雷咬住下唇，脱裂的死皮隐隐作痛，他之所以隐瞒事实，并非是想欺骗他。

“回答我的问题。”

“不。”又一次，他做了否定的回复，“你是Susi，你就是他，没有别人。”

“那么，看着我的眼睛。”他倾身向前，抓住对方意欲逃离的手臂。

那双眼睛和他记忆里的如出一辙。盛气凌人，不愿妥协，还有另外一种多出来的、神经质般的执着，针扎进他藏匿最深切回忆的脑组织，和机械运作般嗡嗡作响。

麦克雷想到很多。最初的对话，乃至最后的结局，弓箭手从酒馆的门口走进来，身穿粗呢便衣，手握着胸前的绳结。灯光洒在灰色的冰面上，那是芬兰最为不起眼的冬季，他要了一杯酒，里面掺了大量的龙舌兰，不出半个小时他们即将登机返航，而岛田半藏饮完烈酒，又在烟灰缸里按灭第二根烟头。

看来你不喜欢这个地方，朋友。麦克雷把弄着飞镖，他希望在这个酒吧里完成新战绩。

太冷了。半藏说了几个字，冷淡的语气更像是随口敷衍。

可悲，注视如今，  
你最后的遗弃，你最后的目光。  
当阴影开始缓慢围绕你，  
那一刻我将。

“看着我，杰西。”

拖延的对视变得漫长，Susi抬起手腕，冰冷的指腹擦过枪手杂乱的胡茬。他们的触碰格外谨慎，一举一动都必须细细斟酌，麦克雷毫无准备，他的心里想着另外一个人，直到眼前的景象不断模糊，噙着的眼泪掉了下来，划过嘴角，味道涩的发苦。

我将看进你的眼睛，  
当死亡订上你被深爱的，  
我从未亲吻的嘴。  
当夜晚聚形于，  
你被截断的生命。

“求你，别再离开我。”

“我不会。我不会。”他们彼此抵住额头，白狼喃喃对他说。

我将敢于亲吻你。

歌声落下，他们唇舌相接。呼吸声像风铃般震动着，一切又回到了相遇与离别的极夜。麦克雷望着茫茫大雪，伸出的手悬在半空，他注视着雪吞噬了恋人，翻滚的白色巨象踩踏过一整片山脉。

他的心从那一刻开始陷入无期的长眠。

Susi，不，半藏的睫毛雪白，一根根的延伸到眼尾，他还在看着他，就像已经很久没有瞧见如此活灵活现的人类，嘴角噙着笑意，而麦克雷望着他欣喜的模样只感到悲伤，他只是觉得自己欠下太多。

“我会努力的。”他捏住牛仔的掌心，“我发誓我把那些忘记的事情想起来，包括和你经历的一切。”

麦克雷抚摸他的鬓角：“我记得你说过，‘记起来也并非是一件好事。’”

“可你在这里。”他快速的打断他，又凑上来索要一个吻，“我有一种很强烈的感觉，因为你在这里，所以再没有比这更好的了。”

誓言浮上水面，与此同时，他牵着他的手，他们紧紧依靠在一起。很快，这简单的依偎已经无法阻挡欲念，他们噬咬着对方的唇舌，互相褪去衣物。

“这不该发生。”他们倒进柔软的床褥，麦克雷在想象里自言自语。他仍不该做这件事，这离他预想的差了太多。

“杰西。”Susi喊着他的名字，亲吻他长满胡茬的下巴，“我需要你。”

他们用力的搂紧彼此。麦克雷用嘴唇临摹他的眼角、鼻尖、锁骨，他一路向下，解开繁琐的绳结，白狼赤裸的袒露在他身下，全身上下绘满了金色的图纹。为了平衡身体的重量，那些人将他的另一只腿也改造成了义肢，如果说右腿是迫不得已的抉择，那么另一只，则是彻彻底底的刑罚，是对他自身无穷尽的拷问。  
麦克雷意识到自己的哽咽。  
我要怎样才能弥补过错。你所承受的责难，遍尝的痛楚，你经历的一个高傲之人永不可能经历的一生，我要怎样才能将你从中解脱出来。  
他意识到，答案离他并不遥远。  
“Susi，有个东西我想给你。”他说着，摊开手掌，“我待的这个世界美好过，也糟糕过，现在的它从一塌糊涂的境地里慢慢苏醒，我不知道它会变好，还是变得更糟。”  
——维和者的最后一枚子弹，一名神枪手命途的归宿。他将泛着蓝光的子弹摆在白狼的手心里，重叠着手指将它握紧。  
“我本意是想把它留给自己……但你显然比我更擅长保管它。”  
“这是你的——”  
“我的生命。”他笑意温和，“One life for another，一个约定，我的命在你的手里，我答应你不会再浪费它。”  
白狼瞧着那行刻上去的小字。约定，多么熟悉的字眼，总有模糊的记忆摇来晃去，竭尽全力想对他讲述些什么。  
“杰西，天快亮了。”他轻声呢喃。  
“是啊，快亮了。”  
麦克雷注视着他，无声的落下眼泪。


	9. Chapter 9

达哈那拎起油灯，灯芯发出噼啪的微响，仅一点点很细小的声音也能吵醒床上的人。

“达哈那。”Susi醒过来，喊了他的名字。

“我在这里，你还好吗？”

“他走了。”白狼答非所问，他瞳孔的光芒黯淡下去，“他果然还是走了。”

杰西·麦克雷是个礼貌的客人，走之前也不忘整理一番，床铺的右边很平整，好像他从未倚躺在褶皱的被单上亲吻他。他为什么离开，他会去哪里……Susi思考了无数的问题，都及不上现实带给他的残酷。

“是我做错了什么？”

“不，不是的，你什么都没有错，Susi，那是他的选择而已。”达哈那想去抹掉他的眼泪。

这样的时刻，沉默几秒都会显得太长。Susi的悲伤是他无论何时都不想见到的东西，他珍视他，把他视如己出，一些闲言毁谤砸在他身上，达哈那则耐心把它们挡在外面。从永库尔松湖边遇见白狼直至现在，五年的时间悄然流失，达哈那明白了许多，他明白自己最害怕的便是Susi无人知晓的过去——他害怕他终有一日会想起来，察觉到威登山脉不过是他偶然停留的一处，他会无理由的缅怀过去，而这将会成为他们彼此分离的引爆剂。

他意识到自己的自私，不免觉得可悲。就这样吧，顺其自然吧。达哈那一遍一遍的告诫自己，Susi停止哭泣，他们的动作停留在一个睡意沉重的拥抱。

这样就足够了，是吧。

“我…………”他欲言又止，眼神闪烁不定，“我骗了你，Susi，我知道他离去的原因。”

他的话语换来白狼的对视，后者看向他的眼神一半惊愕，一半茫然。

那就在刚刚，或许要提前一点，十分钟？或是半小时？达哈那回想起来，他总是会做令自己后悔的决定，但如果如杰西·麦克雷所期望的那样把这秘密藏起来，他又会因为欺骗了白狼而心有不安。他向来都单纯的可怕，也难怪临走前牛仔会对他嘲讽有加，那个可恶又可恨的外乡人擦着嘴角被他揍出的淤青，暗暗咒骂他是“四肢发达头脑简单的蠢货”。

他走出房门，看见了我。

达哈那缓慢陈述，下一秒，白狼渐渐松开了他。

-

雪积的过深，脚印坑坑洼洼，达哈那在熄灭的篝火边拦住了杰西·麦克雷的去路。

“等明天的祭祀结束后你才能走。”他说着，看了看泛着青白色的天空，改了口，“不，是今天。”

那可笑的规定还在。麦克雷无奈的想，不过他去意已决，同时那些人鬼蛇神类的祭祀也实在提不起他的兴趣。

“别了，我刚刚和你的朋友上了床，现在只想偷偷摸摸跑路。”

他感到达哈那的拳头和着飞快的风一齐砸过来，下意识的侧身闪躲。

“喂，伙计，别再走之前还给我留下个坏印象。”

“你对他做了什么？！！”达哈那脖子通红，充满攻击性的向他靠近，“为什么？！你为什么要这么做？！！”

如果不是达哈那拦在他前方，麦克雷或许永远也不会思考这个问题。为什么？为什么他唯唯诺诺的离开？他究竟惧怕着什么？那陈旧的玻璃瓶被砸碎了，尖锐的边缘一股脑往他的心口钻去，他想，他实在太过厌恶这种无法掌控的游离感。

达哈那很愤怒了，他的愤怒有着他独有的一根筋、单纯到底的执着，犹如针对杰西·麦克雷的一场审判，举着圣典，挥舞法槌，他说，你有罪。麦克雷，你浑身上下均为污点，你的存在便是罪恶本身。你杀人、遗弃人质、选择性的拯救苦难者，维和者的最后一颗子弹将对准你坚硬的脑门。

这一点确实如此，他的想法与末日审判不谋而合。

“我走了，对你来说应该是件好事。”麦克雷掸去肩头白色的碎雪，“他很快就会记起我是谁了，达哈那，傻得不可救药的小伙子，到那时你可一点机会也没有了。”

达哈那坚定的摇头：“你需要澄清的不是这些。”

“那么我需要澄清些什么来为自己辩护？”麦克雷笑出声，“我和他上床当然是惦记着他漂亮的脸蛋、惹火的身材，就和我年轻时搞上的姑娘一样，虽然她们总是叫的太大声，但那也不妨碍我进入她们的身体高潮。”

达哈那抓住他的衣领，狠狠给了他一拳，这次他没有躲开。

“操他妈的你个混蛋！！”

“我是个混蛋，我一向都是。”麦克雷擦干血迹，舔了舔松动的牙。

他的话语支离破碎：“忘了我吧，跟他说，让他忘了我吧。”

达哈那收回了手，他意识到第一个流泪的竟然是自己。天色发亮，那些泪痕无所遁形，而麦克雷躺在雪里，四肢伸展开来。祭祀之日，最长的白昼降临。

“你爱他吗？你爱他。”他自言自语。

麦克雷笑了笑：“我爱他？你以为这操蛋的天杀的‘爱’字足够表达我对他的感情吗？我恨不得代替他承受每分每秒的痛苦，恨不得让那些人对他做的事情全部发生在我身上，断了腿的应该是我，被抓到黑爪的也应该是我，我他妈就应该代替他死在十二年前的雪崩里，而不是像现在这样，眼睁睁看着他再去把那些操蛋的回忆再翻出来，血淋淋的看一遍。”

“这不公平。”他摇着头，近乎固执的重复着，“不公平，太不公平了。”

岛田半藏的生命始于烂漫的春樱，他度过了不算完整的童年。弑亲、背弃家族，这发生在他少年时期的后半段，而余后的每一年，他都在为他的过错赎罪。这没有经过太久，像是某种预言的征兆，他苦难般的生命止于一场雪崩，归于永恒的静谧。

如果那是一切的终点就好了，杰西·麦克雷不止一次的这么想，三天前他无意走入的禁行区，那里的仓库墙壁上挂了许多实验体的照片，彩色与黑白分门别类的排列。在磨灭的面目全非的胶片中，他似乎受到了命运的唆使，鬼使神差的向其中一张靠近——那张脸孔他很陌生，但又太过熟悉，以至于当他跪在地上，用鲜血淋漓的右手砸着墙面时，空旷的地下基地里只萦绕着他咆哮的声音。

0930，实验体苏醒，失去语言功能。  
0938，洗脑造成的排异反应严重，实验体机能迅速下降。  
…………  
09101，冬眠舱开启，实验体记忆全面清除，我们教会了他如何用语言交流，庆幸的是，他没有忘记该如何作战。  
09106，实验体陷入自我休眠，五分钟后心跳停止，起搏器没起到任何用途。询问过后，我们决定将其遗弃。

七年，整整七年。他无法克制的去揣摩半藏的痛苦，就好像那样能令他感同身受，令他体会七年里另一个人歇斯底里的呼救。他喃喃自语，半藏，如果是我就好了，你已经承受的太多了，所以那不该是你。太不公平了。

太不公平了。

达哈那默然坐在雪中，他没有理由再去阻拦他离开的步伐。杰西·麦克雷越走越远，没人知道那个有着光辉勋迹的士兵要去向哪，他也许是去找块地方彻底了结脑海里的那些声音，又也许只是随意走走，去想个办法把痛苦和悔恨藏起来。他有一万个理由可以回过头，重新拥抱自己的恋人，但他只用了一个理由——迫使自己往前走，走完他剩余不多的人生。

-

到这里就结束了。

白狼坐着不动，仿佛精致的雕像，他只是眨了眨眼，收回重又溢满的泪水。油灯把他们两个的影子倒映在墙上，黑色的部分越来越淡，天亮的比想象的更快一点。

我没有想起过去的事，我只记起了他。Susi说。我以为他讨厌这一点。

不，他爱你。达哈那回答，他在心里偷偷加上一句。我也是，一样如此。

有些话是永远说不出口的，只能随着生命里那些见不得光的事情一起腐烂在肚子里，直到死去。

他看着Susi摊开手掌，泛着蓝光的子弹平躺在他的掌心。「One life for another」，杰西·麦克雷走之前刻下了那行字，金属的碎末残留在划痕上，那是属于孤胆枪侠最沉重的承诺——为了生命，亦是为了他。

去找他吧。达哈那打开房门。村庄里的人纷纷醒来，目睹永昼的第一片雪花飘落。Susi感觉仿佛从一场关于长夜的梦中苏醒，踏雪的脚步声，木柴的磕碰，他的躯体与另一个人的心脏紧贴，搏动的声响一下，又一下，敲开他封存的过去。

他说着，笑意更甚，左手抚摸过自己的后颈。

对，没有星星。

我只是想看看你。


	10. Chapter 10

「这是最后一页了。

难以想象我竟然真的坚持下来，支撑到这里。

我有很多话想和你说。包括十二年来我经历了什么，你能想象到的那些战火纷争、物是人非，还有一些有关我私人的琐事。首先，我成为了一名上士，这一点我想你应该已经知道了，那你也许不知道的是——当你身负耀眼的军衔，路上所有的漂亮姑娘都会忍不住向你多瞥几眼。她们会围着你，让你讲述精湛枪法的由来、从怎样的险境里虎口脱险，她们还会将你的模样与那些花花绿绿的宣传手册上的照片一一对号，并且颇为不礼貌的问你为何老了许多。

我说，姑娘们，人都是会衰老的。现在你如花美眷，不出几年便会为了各种烦心事而焦头烂额。衰老与死亡是我们的必经之路，你没法抗拒它。然而她们听完后，仍旧笑的灿烂，那副模样让我想起了心态永远向上的宋哈娜中士，很长一段时间，当我们因为许多原因意志消沉时，她的笑容与话语都是一针永不失效的强心剂。

不得不提的是，我谈了两段恋爱，无一例外以失败告终。  
它们持续的时间都很短，几乎都没超过一个月。珍妮弗厌恶我的若即若离，接下一个电话就跑开的坏习惯。尼尔，哦，尼尔现在仍是我的好哥们，只不过他似乎总喜欢以调侃我为乐趣，曾朝着许多人说过我的睡姿好像一只抱脸虫。一般这时候我会邀请他去进行飞镖比赛，在喝彩声中让他输得片甲不留。你看，我想这就是我恋情失败的第一个原因，我在每一段关系里都掌握主导、争强好胜，毫无身为恋人的自觉性，也难怪莫里森发誓绝不再过问我的情感生活，安吉拉则表示很乐意看到我抱着酒瓶孤独终老。

第二个原因，我想你知道。  
半藏，我们相处的时间那么短，但我觉得你仿佛可以知道我的一切想法，在你身上有一股神奇的力量吸引着我，让我不断向你袒露我自己。我时常会想，soulmate，这个单词也许就能代表我眼中的你，精神伴侣，灵魂的依靠。我发誓我仅用一个极夜就爱上了你，期望余生与你共度，只是你离开的太突然，几乎让我措手不及。

可我仍然爱你。  
十二年，四千三百八十三天，十万五千个小时。  
我爱你，胜过一切。  
也愿意为了你放弃一切。

永远只为你的，杰西·麦克雷」

岛田半藏合上日记。

直布罗陀的天空是淡红色的，海水在下，云层在上，守望先锋曾经的大本营变成了博物馆，一年四季都不断有人造访。他的手指扒着窗檐，透过玻璃看熙熙攘攘的人群，源氏找到了他，似乎是没料到他的兄长会在这里。机械忍者好奇的张望了一会儿，将半藏从屋子里拉到门外。

你该多出来走动走动。他说，见见你的新朋友什么的。不，也许说是老朋友更恰当点。

安吉拉，卢西奥，莫里森……半藏掰着手指一一细数，他倒是见了许多“老朋友”，无一例外都对他的归队表示了极大的欣慰，只不过莫里森还是一本正经的告诉他，这里可不再有什么守望先锋，法外者们都向大局势作出了妥协，瞧，没有硝烟，没有战争，岛田特工，欢迎回家。

家。

半藏听到这，弯起嘴角笑了笑。还在特工监视中服刑的艾米莉喷出一口咖啡，她表示从未看过弓箭手如此“岁月静好”的笑容。

同样处于服刑期的还有加布里埃尔·莱耶斯，因为他本身的危险性，监视者们将他关在了特殊的牢房，使用新物质射线提防着他细胞的分化。这位在暗影守望历程里赫赫有名的前任指挥官见到了岛田半藏，表情没有多过惊讶，他正有节奏的敲击桌面，大口咽下咸面包。

没想到你还活着。他咀嚼着食物，你究竟从死神手里逃走了多少次？amigo，你令我感到意外，似乎每一次你都能全身而退。

也许那是因为我还没有遇见真正的死神。半藏回答。较之五年前，他和莱耶斯对换了个位置，这一次他成为了审讯者。

有个问题我想知道答案。五年前，他们派了你来消灭失败的实验体，可你并没有对我动手，那一刻你在想些什么。

那是因为我不希望余生的梦靥里出现你的脸，又或者是那个混小子的脸。

哦，那你失败了。半藏踱步，摄像头跟着他转了一周，接下来我会经常来打扰你，阴魂不散，对，那说的就是我。

他从未觉得自己如此坏心眼，但偶尔看着别人被玩弄后恼羞成怒的表情还是令他愉悦了好一会儿。

安吉拉的诊所充满阳光，她悉心种植的向阳花开了一大片，事与愿违的是它们总是背着太阳生长，和名字一点也不相符。

她依旧担任着为士兵心理诊疗的职责，尤其是针对遭受过创伤的前特工们。最初的几个月，半藏几乎每星期都要去两三次，后来他的状况有所好转，安吉拉便稍微放松了些。女医师建议他该多出去走走，多沐浴阳光，至少不要每天缩在房间里，随之，她也在半劝诫半强迫的减少药物里安眠成分的剂量。最初的时候，他总是无法克制自己回想起痛苦的过往，入睡对于被剥夺药物依赖的岛田半藏来说是一件极其困难的事。但事情从某一天开始有了转机，他突然发现自己能够安静入眠，梦境安详。第二天，他把这件事告诉了安吉拉，她笑着说，你并非是走出了那些阴影，半藏，你是克服了它。

接着，她又板下脸，装作很严肃的模样。多出去晒晒太阳，见见你的朋友们，要不然你的脸上就要长霉了。

她说的话倒是与他那多管闲事的弟弟如出一辙。

于是半藏才来到这里。

一座银光煜煜，高耸入云的纪念碑，二十三米的高度放在哪儿都稀奇无比，它的碑座建成了壁垒的模样，四周闭合，外围是一圈湛蓝的海水。

大西洋防线，第一道环形支柱，它倒塌的那一天震耳欲聋的轰鸣传遍了五块大陆。之后，沃斯卡亚的机甲踏入海中，第一批冲往前线的士兵们做到了视死如归，他们葬于大海，每个人的遗体都未能找回。

杰西·麦克雷。第三十八行倒数第五个。

半藏用手数着位置，视线在那个名字上方逗留了一会。

“同名同姓，很少见哈？”声音从后方传来，一双手绕过他的腰，把他圈在怀里，“事情的真相是，半藏，其实纪念碑上的那个人就是我，而现在的我是个鬼魂，特地来向你讨要些我没能带到地狱里去的东西。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“第一，那个日记本，我在上面写了许多见不得人的东西。”

“提议无效，并且我已经把所有内容都过目了一遍。”

“第二，我的雪茄盒。地狱里可不禁烟。”

“你可以拿走它，前提是你找的到它在哪。”

“拜托，它就藏在你的箭囊里，所有好东西你都喜欢往那放。”麦克雷抓过他的手腕，看着弓箭手趾高气昂的神情。仔细算算，他们很快年近半百，头发白了一片，皱纹悄然席卷，可他眼中的岛田半藏，一如既往的傲慢、不服输，无论是彼此错失的十二年，还是现在的相依相靠，每分每秒都依旧能令他心动。

“第三件是这个。”麦克雷亲吻他的手背，“angel，你都愿意为我降临人世了，那么再陪我去趟地狱也应该无所谓吧？我可不想再把你落下了。”

“甜言蜜语说太多可没什么用处。”

竖起耳朵，你或许能听见岛田半藏轻微的冷哼声，不过，这都没后面那一句话来得鼓舞人心。

“乐意奉陪。”


	11. Chapter 11

雪山就在他的正前方，湖泊透的发亮，而他告诉自己，永远不要回头。  
麦克雷发誓，他不会回头。  
他不会回头。

德瓦拦在他的前方，甩着尾巴。

嘿，你又在做什么呢，兄弟。麦克雷蹲下来，苦笑着揉揉它的毛发，他险先都快忘记自己有任务在身，目标则是他眼前这个皮毛胜雪的动物。但德瓦……枪手否定的摇摇头，德瓦可是个可爱的家伙，他一点也不想把它关进笼子里。

是看到我要走，特地跑上来跟我道个别的吗？他说，那一路上你可没少跑，乖孩子，不然你也不会累的直喘气。

雪原狼晃晃脑袋，样子似懂非懂。

我得走了，离开这儿。  
别傻站在原地晃尾巴，你可是只狼，别跟个宠物犬一样撒娇。

麦克雷在雪地里捻灭烟头——他雪茄盒里的最后一根，寒冷的气候里他习惯用烟草来驱寒。德瓦钻进怀里，变本加厉的用嘴拱着他穿的厚皮袄，东闻西嗅了一会儿，紧紧粘着他，看来还是不舍得他走。  
“我会回来看你的，小家伙。”他摸摸狼的脑袋，“好好听主人们的话，他们都是好人。”  
永远不会回头。  
最后，脑内响起的还是同样的声音，麦克雷看进德瓦碧绿色的眼睛，他瞧见了自己的脸，疲惫、愁苦，一把乱糟糟的胡子遮盖了他的下半张脸。上次他这么狼狈是在2051年的第一战里，墨尔本突然的空袭让他差点把命搭了进去，但现在，这些有关战争的事情也变成了饭后谈资，选择性的遗忘过去是人类的本能。  
就和他一样，如果十二年忘不了，那便再多花些时间，下一个十二年、下下一个十二年……总有一天他会进入遗忘的过程，把刻骨铭心的画面慢慢擦除，届时他会自己动手，撕下画布，剔除过期的胶痕，他会这么做的。  
因为他永远不会回头。

杰西·麦克雷，参过军，打过仗，百发百中的神枪手，上过悬赏名单，也有着一大摞战功勋章。2059年的第一个极昼，他像一堵扎根结实的石灰墙一样屹立在雪里，一动未动，身后的奔跑声卷起了无数的雪片，全部刮到了他的脚边。

杰西，杰西。他没有回头，但那个人冲上前来，从后面狠狠抱住了他。他重复着他的名字，声音被揉在彼此挤压的身躯里。  
杰西。杰西。  
别离开我。  
恍惚就在此时，麦克雷察觉到他以为无处容身的世界为他空出了一个位置，那个位置小的可怜，但它一直都在那，就摆在他的眼前，咫尺之余而已。  
“你不该来的。”他说，“有那么多你可以去的地方，你唯独不该来到我这里。”  
“我哪都不会去。”  
“你会后悔的。”  
“那也是我自己的事。”  
他从来都不是Susi，不是白狼，对于麦克雷来说他只是岛田半藏一个人，在十二年前的极夜里他义无反顾爱上的那个人。  
整整十二年。  
“我对自己发誓永远不会回头，但我也发誓，如果是你追了上来，我会死死抱住你，永远不会再让你从我身边离开，到死为止，岛田半藏，到死你都别想丢下我。”  
四千三百八十三天。  
我爱你，胜过一切。  
十万五千个小时。  
我爱你。  
我像个疯子一样爱你。  
三个字，他封存了十二年的告白，时至今日终于等到了回应。他不会再朝着星空发一晚上的呆，犹犹豫豫不敢写完日记的最后一页，他不用再单枪匹马的面对枪林弹雨的噪音，颤抖着装填最后一枚子弹。那些毁掉他的东西终会令他强大、敢于拥吻，一场漫长的极夜被白昼的降临所稀释，如雾一般消失。

他笑意显现，目光温柔。

END


End file.
